


Splatoon: A Fresh Spark

by ElectricBlaster



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Doubt, Drama, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Ink Battles, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Rescues, Romance, Sadness, Salmon Run, Secrets, Singing, Songs, Splatfests, Suspicion, Tags to be added and/or edited, Various Specials, Various Weapons, Violence, Vivid nightmares, references, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlaster/pseuds/ElectricBlaster
Summary: Following the defeat of DJ Octavio, Agent 3 vanished from the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Callie, Marie and their grandfather have struggled to cope since then. Two years later, they uncover DJ Octavio's forces still at work and rescue an Inkling boy in the madness. With their hope gone and Callie missing, it's up to Erray to pick up the pieces and get to the bottom of this mystery.





	1. the Path to Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello. This is a story that I’ve been working for a while. Feel free to also check out my story that’s about the cartoon, Villainous/Villanos. It's also in progress, so look forward for updates. :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is rated T for violence and mild language.**

_“The light of freedom lies before me. I will use it to enact my revenge.”_

It was dead into the late hours of the night… well, as far as the screens on the fake sky would say. Somehow, a dim light still managed to shine through a barred window which led into a small room. Lying underneath it was a lone Inkling. His purple hair was tied back, but one lock of hair on down on the side of his head.

A door slid open and two figures walked into the room and approached the boy on on the ground.

“Get up!” a harsh voice said, as the boy was awakened with a harsh kick to the chest. The Inkling squirmed, feeling the air get knocked out of him. He gasped for air while grabbing his chest and stared up at his captors… a pair of Octolings.

“Okay! Let’s go!” the Octoling boy said, walking out with his partner. “You’re being transferred to a new cell. Now, I don’t wanna clean squid guts off these walls, so you’d better get the heck out here!”

The boy grasped the wall, finding the strength to stand on his bare feet. He stumbled into the hallway and Octolings harshly grabbed him, dragging him down into another part of the facility. If the slowed down even a little, they’d harshly push him forward.

“This is the one,” the Octoling girl said, approaching the cell at the next cell block.

The boy’s new cell had a bed and even a table. He walked in and the Octolings slammed the door behind him. The sound of it made him jump and turn around. He could hear the soldiers chuckle a bit.

“I’ll admit, it’s a lot nicer than your old cell,” said the Octoling. “So enjoy it, but don’t get used to it! You’re being taken to a new place tomorrow, freak!”

The Octolings walked off, chatting with each other. The boy collapse onto the bed. He couldn’t think about anything, but how tired he was and immediately fell asleep. Even though there was a blanket, it was still freezing in the room, but that was still the least of his troubles…

An Inkling peeked from behind a crate. Her gray hair was covered with a hat and a mask covered her mouth and nose. She wore a green outfit and a pair of black boots. Through a scope she zoomed in on an Octoling patrolling in a tower.

“Agent 2, can you make the shot?” said a voice.

Agent 2 nearly dropped her Splat Charger at the sound. She turned to her partner, another Inkling girl. She had two black locks of hair that were long enough to almost reach the ground and was tipped with pink. A violet colored beanie was on her head with a matching outfit and black boots. She had a pair of shades to cover her eyes.

“Not when you’re talking so loud, Agent 1…” Agent 2 whispered.

“Oh! Sorry!” Agent 1 said, hiding back behind the box.

“We gotta stay quiet, remember?” Agent 2 took aim with the scope on her Splat Charger.

She held her breath, steadied her aim, and locked onto the Octoling. And she fired. It splatted the Octoling instantly.

“Got him,” Agent 2 said, quietly.

The Agents were now free to run around the perimeter of the building. They hid behind crates to hide from the guards on patrol and made their way to the back.

Agent 1 found a ladder and put it against the wall, so they could climb onto the roof. They could have just shot ink on the wall and swam up the wall, but they didn’t want to leave a trail that they were here. The two ran across the roof and busted in through a trapdoor.

Once they landed on the floor inside the building, they found themselves in an armory. Agent 2 ran up to the only Octoling in the room.

“Put your hands up!” Agent 2 said, harshly.

“What the?!” the Octoling said, raising his hands.

“Now hand over your keys!” said Agent 1.

The Octoling handed over his keys. Agent 1 happily took them. Then she bashed him over the head with a roller. He hit his head on a metal cabinet and was out cold.

“Thank-you!” Agent 1 said, cheerfully.

“My cod!” Agent 2 said, looking around. “The cap’n wasn’t joking!”

“They’re just weapons! That can’t-”

“This many, Agent 1?” She yanked Agent 1’s arm to make her partner face her. “This has to mean something! We gotta look around some more so we know where to set the charges.”

Agent 1 unlocked the door and they ran down the hallway. They checked every corner to avoid patrols. Octolings and Octarians were scattered around everywhere. They memorized the path they took and found themselves in a cellblock.

“What is this place?” Agent 1 whispered.

“Looks like a place for prisoners…” said Agent 2.

Suddenly, the two agents could see the whispers of prisoners as they approached the bars. To their horror, they were were fellow Inklings like them. The two agents backed up against each other, staring in horror.

“Okay… I guess the cap’n was right…” Agent 1 said, looking around.

“Forget blowing this place up,” said Agent 2. “We gotta help them.”

“This many?!”.

“It’s like ten prisoners,” said Agent 2. “And we could use the extra help. They can’t take us all. We just gotta stay quiet.”

“Okay,” said Agent 1. “Well, I’ve got the key…”

Agents 1 and 2 ran to every cell and unlocked them to free the Inklings. They grabbed whatever they could to use as a weapon, but they had to remind them to stay quiet.

Agent 1 opened the last cell and went in to find an Inkling boy asleep on a bed.

“Hey!” Agent 1, said tapping the boy on the shoulder.

The Inkling boy jolted up to a sitting position and tried swatting away Agent 1 in fear.

“Hey!” Agent 1 said, covering her face.

The boy pushed her away and made a run for the door. Luckily, Agent 2 rushed in and grabbed him before he got out. She pinned him against the wall, but he wouldn’t stop kicking and screaming. Agent 2 was forced to cover his mouth.

“Are you trying to get all of us splatted?!” she snapped.

The boy tried to break away but the Agent’s grip was too strong. As soon as calmed down, Agent 2 let him drop to the floor. He grabbed his chest and opened his purple eyes and saw the ones standing before him… were Inklings like him.

“We’re trying to help you,” said Agent 1. “Don’t you want to get out of here?”

The boy looked at them. Clearly he was still shaking, but he shrugged.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” said Agent 1.

“Agent 1… look at him!” said Agent 2.

The two took notice of all the scars and bruises he had. The boy stayed still, feeling scared and embarrassed.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” said Agent 1.

The boy nodded, wiping his eyes.

“Well, don’t worry!” Agent 1 said, cheerfully. “We’ll make it! It’s that or my name isn’t-”

“Agent 1!” Agent 2 snapped.

“Um… Agent 1?” Agent 1 said, finishing her sentence.

“Oh… right…” said Agent 2. “Anyway, let’s get going!”

“Right!” Agent 1 put her hands on hips. “Let’s go, kid!”

Agent 1 grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him outside without warning. The Inklings raced down the hallway and took out any Octarians that got in the way. After they set the charges in the armory, they made their way outside when the alarms started going off. The agents guided the Inklings towards a way back to Inkopolis.

“Get out of here!” Agent 1 yelled, as Octarians started rushing outside. “Run! We’ll hold them off!”

The Inklings made a run for the teapot that led back to the surface. Agent 1 flicked her roller, launching ink at the enemy and Agent 2 was providing supporting fire.

The Inkling boy followed the others towards the exit, but turned around to see Agents 1 and 2 getting pinned down by incoming fire. They were running low on ink, but if they stopped shooting, they’d be splatted. Agent 2 managed to splat on of the Octolings. His weapon flew through the air and landed at the boy’s feet. He wanted to run. They had told him to… Finally, he felt a fire he had not felt in so long. He grabbed the gun and charged in. The Octarians were taken by surprise, getting shot from the side by a rallied up Inkling.

“What’s he doing?!” Agent 2 said, shocked.

“Saving us! That’s what!” said Agent 1. “Reload! Quick!

It had been so long since the boy last held a weapon. He felt so empowered. He ducked under a shot and beat down the shooter. A bomb flew towards his face, but he caught it and threw back his opponent. It hit the Octoling in the face and while he was distracted he shot him down. Agent 1 and 2 wondered what the heck made his mood do take a complete opposite turn.

Suddenly, the boy was shot down by a direct hit on his shoulder. He screamed out in pain and spun around before falling onto his knees and dropping his weapon. The Octoling who escorted him before came up and struck him in the chest with the back of his charger. The boy fell flat on his his back and rolled onto his side, clutching his shoulder and his chest.

“Well, isn’t this disappointing…” said the Octoling.

The boy coughed several times. He saw the weapon in front of him and reached for it, but the Octoling shot him in the leg. The boy screamed out in pain as tears came down his eyes.

“You were so well-behaved before…” said the Octoling. “I honestly thought I wouldn’t have to splat you, but… whatever…”

The Octoling raised his charger. The boy covered his face in fear. Suddenly, the Octoling was splatted by another charger.

“Kid!” Agent 2 yelled, as she and Agent 1 rushed over to him.

Ink was seeping out from his shoulder and leg. Agent 1 applied pressure to the boy’s wounds. The tried to pull away but Agent 2 held him still.

“Easy!” said Agent 1. “We’re trying to help you!”

“Forget it!” said Agent 2. “Let’s just take him with us! More could be coming!”

“O-Okay!” Agent 1 said, trying to stay calm. “Wait! What about-”

“I’ll explain it to the Cap’n!” said Agent. “Now, come on!”

“Alright! Alright!” said Agent 1.

Agent 1 one lifted the boy off the ground. He cried out in pain, but it was a bit quieter.

“Hang in there, alright?” said Agent 1. “You can scream all you want, but don’t pass out.”

Agent 1 got a head start on the way back. Agent 2 followed behind to cover them. Once they were far enough, Agent 2 pulled out a button and pressed it. The charges set off and an explosion occurred in the building before they ran back to the surface.

The boy was barely conscious by the time they got back to the base. Agent 2 opened the door and they ran into the main room and shut the door. Agent 1 set the boy on the floor and slapped him.

“Stay awake!” Agent 1 yelled. “Stay with me!”

The boy let out a soft moan his eyes were barely open. Agent 2 ran into the back and got the first aid kit. Once she got back, Agent 1 held the boy still while Agent 2 grabbed a needle and stitched his wounds shut. They boy gritted his teeth, trying to get up and break away, but Agent 1 held him down. He was muttering something they couldn’t quite understand while grabbing his chest.

Agent 2 let out a heavy sigh when she finished. Agent 1 gave the boy a pat on his wrist to let him know he was fine.

“Try not to move,” said Agent 1. “It’ll hurt less if you stay still.”

“Urgh… St… Stop… him…” the boy muttered softly through the pain.

Agent 1 and 2 exchanged glances.

“Who?!” said Agent 2.

The boy tried to reach out his hand, but then he limp. Agent 1 covered her mouth.

“He… He spoke…” she said, softly.

“Don’t worry,” said Agent 2. “I think he just passed out… So much for answers…”

Agent 1 stared down the hall and then also the couch.

“We should let him rest somewhere… I’ll tell the cap’n what happened.”

Agent 2 glanced around.

“Well… there’s always Agent 3’s room…” said Agent 2.

“But-” Agent 1 tried to say.

“What?!” said Agent 2. “It’s not like Agent 3 is using it… the jerk…”

Agent 2 bandaged the boy’s wounds before carrying him down the hall to Agent 3’s old room. Agent 1 watched them go, dancing with the emotions that had flared up in her heart.

The Octarian forces still at work… The squidnapping of Inklings… Agent 1 saw only one thing to do…

“I’ve gotta find Agent 3…” Agent 1 muttered. And she went into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I walk the path of darkness to find the light of my dreams...”_

The skies were covered in dark clouds. A slight chill hung over the Marooner’s Bay. Standing by the shore was one little Inkling with short orange hair. She made sure her rubber gloves and boots were on right, and adjusted her hat. Then she rebuckled her orange rubber overalls.

A charger hung on her back, and a Splattershot was on her side. She turned around to face the recruits. All three of them were wearing the same outfit as her, but they all had different weapons.

“Anemy?” said one of the recruits.

The leader turned to look at her.

“What is it, Coral?” said Anemy.

“O-Oh! S-Sorry!” said Coral. “I mean Captain Arowana?”

“Yes?” said Anemy.

She hesitated to say what was on her mind, but the fact that her Luna Blaster was shaking said it all.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” said Anemy. “Just remember your training and you’ll be fine.”

Gill gasped at the sight of something. Anemy turned around took notice of the incoming fog.

“The fog will impair our vision, so stay sharp,” I said.

Gill pulled out his Splattershot Jr. and Char had a Carbon Roller The group stood close with their back to each other, as the fog grew thicker.

Then, out of nowhere, a big Cohock jumped at them, the fog making it but a silhouette in the distance. The recruits gasped in surprise and fear, but Anemy did not falter. She raised her charger and took out in a single shot. The other Inklings watched as the Salmanoid died and orange ink fell on the ground.

More of the Salmonoid troops began to come from the shore.

“Get them!” Anemy ordered. “I’ll get them from the high ground.”

The recruits nodded and did as they were told. Char headed in first and crushed the common Chum. Then he noticed something at his feet, but he got out of the way, as Coral threw a bomb. The Maws emerged from the ink, devouring the bomb and making it explode. Char rolled out the way of a Scrapper and shot it down from behind. A three Inklings froze when the saw the enormous Steel Head making its way onto the shore. Steelheads were slow, but devastating if left unchecked. Luckily for them, Anemy had made it to a high point. She raised her charger as it summoned a bomb on it’s head and shot it down, the explosion splatting the Steelhead.

The recruits had to get the eggs they dropped back to the basket. The golden ones, dropped by the boss Salmonoids, that shined even in the fog, were the top priority. Anemy stayed on the abandoned ship, providing covering fire, while they got the eggs to the basket. It seemed to be going well, but Anemy refused to let her guard down.

Cohocks began to come from the shore in armies. They were coming from all sides.

“Coral! Char!” Anemy yelled. “Take the cannons!”

As Coral and Char swam in their ink to rush to the turrents, Anemy took a deep breath, trying to keep her fear at bay. Then, with her Splattershot, she dove into the into and swam towards the fray to help Gill. She jumped out right in front of a Cohock and splatted it right in the face and dashed around, splatting any that got close. Missile shot from the turrents, providing support. Gill shot around in a circle, but they were getting closer. When they were to close, Anemy jumped into the air, and slammed into the ground with Splash Down. The Cohocks were taken out in the explosion of ink.

The battlefield grew silent. As Anemy caught her breath, the others made haste to bring the golden eggs back to the basket. Though, she could tell the others were on edge, too.

It happened suddenly! A flurry of missiles shot through the air, forcing everyone to scatter. Armies of Salmonoids and bosses came onto the shore, overwhelming the team. Anemy found herself dodging Scrappers and narrowly escaping an explosion from a Steelhead that caused her to drop her weapon and fall to the ground. She then froze as she saw the mothership approaching.

“Anemy!” Char yelled from afar.

“I need help!” Coral cried.

“Help us!” Gill yelled.

The cries of her comrades grew faint as what she saw were no longer Salmonoids and their weapons, but the sight of her worst nightmare. Nightmares she thought she left behind… Her right hand reached around, enemy ink stinging her like acid. She couldn’t surrender! She couldn’t be weak! She can’t!

Anemy reached for her charger and immediately sprang to her feet. Hair glowing, she held out her special weapon at the mothership.

“NO!” Anemy yelled, as she open fired with a stingray. The firepower was enough to cause an explosion, big enough to wipe out the remaining Salmonoids.

The shore was once again silent, covered in orange ink. The Mothership had been sent flying towards the horizon. Anemy was on her knees. Her arms felt like jelly.

“Anemy!” said a voice.

Anemy quickly stood onto her feet as the recruits caught up with her. The world was spinning, making her stumble, but she tried her best to hide it.

“Why didn’t you use your specials?!” Anemy said, angrily. “We have them for a reason! If I hadn’t pulled out my Stingray, we’d all be splatted! You know how Mr. Grizz feels about crew wipes.”

The recruits took Anemy’s words like a slap to the face.

“W-We’re sorry…” Coral said, sadly. “We’ll get better.”

Anemy gazed at the empty battleground. Golden eggs were lying around for the taking.

“...Just… get those eggs to the basket,” I said. “The boat should be here soon.”

“Yes, sir…” the recruits said.

Anemy’s crew swam off in their ink to get the eggs. Anemy retrieved her Splattershot and walked alone in the rain towards the shore, trying to let the sound of it falling sooth her fear. Luckily for her, the boat was drawing close to the shore. As soon as it docked for them, they loaded the eggs onto the ship and were on their way back.

Salmonoids tended to try and attack ships sometimes to steal the eggs back, so Anemy and her crew took turns keeping watch through the night.

Anemy was feeling better by the next morning. She was finally heading back to Inkopolis after a lot of time at sea. She awoke in her hammock, in the employee quarters to the sound of the radio..

_“And that’s it for today’s weather,”_ Anemy heard on the radio. _“Now onto today’s news. Inklings that have been reported missing have suddenly been found, as mysteriously as they disappeared. Sources say that each recovered Inkling has reported the same thing regarding what happened to them, but authorities have declined to say anything until they have put all the Inklings under psychological evaluation.”_

Anemy looked out the window and saw Inkopolis in the distance. The sight of it made her mouth drop a little, and let out a heavy sigh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anemy - Pronouced: (Ay - nem - ee)**
> 
> **Name comes from a sea anemone. :D**


	3. Anger Leads to Fear

_“My anger guides me… but it is also my enemy.”_

An Inkling boy awoke with a start. The memories of his dream lingered in his mind. He took a minute to let the scenery around him calm him down. The leaves on every tree were a pure dark green signifying the end of a long summer, and soon, the start of fall. He sat under one of the trees, wearing a striped t-shirt, and pair of brown shorts with many pockets, with matching colored sandals.

“Bass!” said a voice.

Bass turned around and his hazel eyes looked on to the Inkling girl nearby. Her hair was mostly short except for one lock that hung down to the left. She wore a flowered skirt and her eyes were colored purple.

“Did you have that dream again?” she said, concerned. Her voice was gentle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bass said, adjusting his boater hat. “Why didn’t you wake me up, Cici?”

“It seemed like you were tired, so I let you be,” said Cici. “Don’t worry I finished the work for today.” She gestured to the many fruit baskets near her. “And all the Zapfish have been fed. You can make up for it by helping load everything on the truck.”

“Oh, okay…” Bass said, rising to his feet.

Bass got all the baskets of produce over to the truck and loaded them in the back. The sun was already setting, but Bass hoped they would get everything to the warehouse before it got dark.

Cici decided to take the wheel, so Bass just sat in the passenger seat. He just saw the scenery as she drove through Ceviché. They went past the neighborhood, the plaza where people liked to hang out, and the many small shops. At least Bass could wave to the other villagers as they drove by. Then he became distracted by something on the radio.

_“Blushing faces covered in pink! Rushing bombs, exploding ink!”_

Bass grimaced at the music.

“Ugh, can I change the station?” Bass said, reaching for the dial.

“What?!” said Cici. “That’s that single from the Squid Sister! I think it was Calle?”

“Sorry…” said Bass. His hands gathered in his laps and they balled up into fists. “I’m just… more of a Wet Floor fan.”

“Fine...” Cici said, sighing. “Have at it! It’s not like I can get distracted about what’s on the radio right now.”

“I’m glad the orchards managed to give us one more harvest before summer ends,” sai Cici.

“...I think fall is gonna be easy,” said Bass. “It’s gonna start getting cooler! Air conditioners aren’t gonna break down everywhere anymore and no more of that stupid curfew telling us when we can turn them on.”

“Well, we’ve gotta save power,” said Cici. “All those Zapfishes can only power so much… At least there’s those fall festivals to look forward to!”

Bass lean back on his seat. A smile grew on his face. It was one of things he like about living all the way out in sleepy, peaceful village.

“I guess…” he said, with a sigh.

“Well, we’re almost at the warehouse,” said Cici. “Once we get everything there and we can go home, maybe we can figure out what to dress up as for Splat-o-ween.”

“You’re right!” Bass said, jolting up. He started laughing at the thought.

“What?” Cici raised a brow, briefly glancing at her friend.

“It’s just… this is gonna be my first Splat-o-ween… regularly,” said Bass. “Or are going to parties?”

“A little of both.” Cici tapped her fingers at the wheel. “Hopefully, Vichay will be back to celebrate with us…” She frowned a little, but then shook her head. “But, what do you mean, you’ve never celebrated regularly?”

Bass leaned his head against the window, a hand on his arm.

“Well, back in Inkopolis, I-”

Bass and Cici both jumped at the sound of a loud of booming noise. Suddenly, the truck began to swerve. Cici harshly turned the wheel the opposite direction and slammed the brakes, but the truck crashed into the warehouse wall and everything went black for the two Inklings.

Bass awoke a few minutes later. It seemed the air bag managed to save them. As he sat up, he felt a painful sting in his right arm. The windows had shattered, making him realize that the glass must have done the job. He glanced over at Cici and saw she was out cold.

“Cici!” Bass said, trying to shake her awake. Then he saw a shadow zip past on the roof of the warehouses. So he reached under his seat, pulled out a Blaster and kicked the door open. He stepped out and pointed his weapon as he walked around.

“Hello?” he said. “Who’s there?! If you’re trying to rob us, I have a Blaster and I know how to use it!”

Bass ran to the nearest corner in the direction he saw the shadow go. The sound of footsteps entered his ears… and it got louder. Once it got too loud, Bass immediately turned the corner and open fired. Bass couldn’t believe who it he splatted.

“Was that… an Octarian?” he said. “Gah!”

Bass narrowly dodged a shot from a sniper. He shot a path for himself and swam back to the truck in squid form.

It was there that he saw what happened. The front right tire had been shot. He shut the car door to protect Cici and climbed onto the roof, before turning on his ink armor. He could see the Octarians and Octolings swimming in their own ink and open fired before they got close.

Suddenly, a sniper shot landed a hit on Bass. It shattered his armor and he hit his back on the roof end before falling off and hitting the ground. His hat fell off, revealing his green spiky hair, which was brushed back.

“It’s him!” said a voice.

Bass raised head and reached for his weapon with his right hand, but and Octoling kicked it away.

“Get up!” the Octoling said, harshly.

Bass stumbled to his feet as the three Octolings surrounded him. Then his hair glowed and he showed what was in his left hand… which was a Splat Bomb. The Octolings screamed and ran and one got caught in the explosion. Bass soared into the air on an Inkjet and fired away on the remaining forces, before it overheated and sent Bass into the sky and back down.

One remaining Octoling grabbed his charger and and aimed it up as he fell. Bass was ready, though. He got out Splashdown and pierced through the blast catching the Octoling in the blast.

As soon as he landed on his feet, Bass grabbed his blaster and closed in on the motionless Octoling.

“Tell me who sent you!” Bass said, angrily, while pointing the blaster at the Octoling’s face.

“You… You’ll never stop us…” the Octoling said.

“Stop squidding me!” Bass yelled.

“What?” said the Octoling. “You… You know that it’s true. Inkopolis… and the rest will fall…”

Bass’s right eye began to twitch.

“Shut. Up!” he said.

“He won’t stop until you’re all wiped out…” the Octoling said with a weak smile. “And your precious Agent 3 won’t be there to save y-”

“DON’T SAY THAT NAME!” Bass yelled.

Bass yelled out as loud as possible as he splatted the Octoling by shooting him in the face. He stepped back trying to catch his breath. His face and clothes were covered in ink that was not his. He was lucky they were all linked to Spawn Points, but he was trembling. It had been a long time since he had gotten so angry and hearing his own voice like that was horrifying to himself.

“No…” he said, leaning against the car. “N-Not again!” He put his hands on his face, but was met with the sting of the cuts on his face from falling onto the ground earlier.

“Cici!” Bass realized. He got up and ran over to the driver seat. She was still out cold, but she only had a few bruises and cuts. Bass ran over and changed the wheel with the spare. Then pushed Cici to the passenger side and got in the driver seat. He reversed out of the parking lot and made a mad drive back to the house. He wanted to get home fast, so hopefully, the villagers had already went inside for the night and wouldn’t notice the damage to the truck.

Cici began to wake up as they were almost home. After half an hour of driving, Bass’s hands were still shaking.

“Ugh… Bass?” Cici said, rubbing her head and sitting up.

Bass teared up, but wiped them immediately to see the road.

“Aw, thank cod! Are you okay?”

“I… I think so…” said Cici. “I…” She then gasped, as she what happened to the truck. “B-Bass! What happened to the car?!”

Bass’s arms were still shaking at the wheel.

“It crashed,” he said, shortly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m taking us home.”

“Bass! Your arm!” said Cici. “And your face! Why are you covered in ink?!”

“Cici, we need to get home.”

“Bass, you need a doctor!

“What I need is for you to _SHUT THE SHELL UP AND LET ME DRIVE!”_ Bass yelled.

Cici winced back in horror and grew silent after that. Bass hated having to act like this to someone like Cici, but if he went to a hospital, they would only demand to know what happened. He stared at road, once again wanting punch himself for getting angry again.

As soon as he pulled up by the house, he parked the truck in it’s usual spot and headed inside with Cici following him. Bass stormed ahead, opened the door and walked past the living room. The couch facing the TV was covered with a cloth. On the side was fireplace, with a family photo over the mantle. More photos were along the walls.

“How long until your grandfather gets back?” said Bass.

“I think he won’t be back until morning…” Cici said, shyly.

Bass walked into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wiped the ink off himself. Cici stepped in with him.

“Let me,” Cici said, grabbing his arm. Bass tried to pull away, but she seemed serious, so he conceded.

Bass winced as she disinfected his arm, but it wasn’t so bad. He had gotten plenty of scrapes before, so this was nothing. Once it was bandaged up, Cici turned to the door.

“Cici, patch yourself, too,” said Bass.

Cici gasped, looking at herself in the mirror. “O-Okay,” she said. “Go relax in your room.”

Bass walked towards the door, but then laid his hand on the doorway.

“I’m sorry I yelled…” he muttered, softly.

Bass walked into his bedroom. He had been given one rule since he moved in to work with Cici’s grandfather: To not change anything in there. So, he could only assume someone else lived here before him. He did decide to organize a little, even though he didn’t care about cleaning up all that much. The books were in their bookshelf, which was also a nightstand, a bunch of sweaters and shirts were on hangers in the closet. The walls were decorated with posters of various bands and about the city of Inkopolis. The one with the Squid Sisters always annoyed him, but he never took it down out of respect.

“Hopefully, the stains will come out…” Bass muttered. Now if only he could fix the car as easily as Cici fixed his arm.

Bass sat on his bed quietly, with his hands on his head. The Octarians were really back… and the worst part of it was that Octoling was right… Agent 3 was gone… and not coming back. They knew where he was, but… how? If they knew where he was… then that meant…

“Angel!” Bass suddenly realized.

Fear coursed through him as the thought of her came to mind. Was she really in danger? Or was this a trick? Either way, he had to protect her! The Inkling trembled, wondering if he should, or should not. He glared at the poster of the Squid Sisters.

_Splat it!_ he thought.

He grabbed a backpack and filled it with whatever he could. Then he ran towards the front door and took one last glance around the living room, before he opened the door.

“Bass?” Cici said, from down the hall. Bass had already headed out by the time she had spoken.

“...I’m sorry, Cici…” Bass said, before heading out.

Bass hopped into the truck, and with the key, turned the gas on. Cici ran outside, just then.

“What are you doing?!” Cici yelled, as Bass pulled out from the dirt driveway. “Grandpa’s gonna be mad at you?!”

“Sorry, Cici…” Bass said, softly, as he drove away.

The Inkling drove back into town, past the residential district, through the plaza and to the other side of town. Once in the parking lot he ran down into the train station. The clerk at the front desk was giving Bass a funny look due to his injuries and the flustered look on his face.

“Oh! Um… hello,” said the clerk. “Can I help you?”

Bass needed a minute to catch his breath.

“When… When’s the next train to Inkopolis?”


	4. An Angel's Grace

_“Our dreams now lie in pieces. Yet, I will carry on for you…”_

The streets were filled with Inklings and Jellyfish, despite the fact of how late it was. Lights, green and pink, shot into the sky from the roofs of the Galleria and the Shoal, shining the attention towards Deca Tower at the center.

The staff had spent hours getting all the equipment onto the stage, and making sure everything was working properly. A stage had been set up by Deca Tower. In fact, it was just below the giant screen, but it was high enough, so that it didn’t block the entrance inside.

“Angel!” the manager called. A Inkling girl with a white skirt, pink hair that reached just past her shoulders, and gray eyes glanced over. “Test the mics, will ya?”

“Right away, sir,” said Angel.

Angel ran over onto the stage and adjusted the mics hanging over.

“U-Um…” Angel stammered, trying to come up with something.

At that moment they eyes of everyone in the square fell onto her, filling the Inkling with rush of excitement.

“T-Testing…” said Angel. “Testing… One, two three…”

“Good job, Angel,” the manager said from the back. “Everything sounds perfect!”

Angel smiled at that.

“Why don’t you go ahead and announce our stars?” the manager then said.

Angel sighed.

“R-Right…” she said. “A-hem! Now presenting tonight’s performance. The rap duo taking Inkopolis by Inkstorm! Off the Hook!”

The audience cheered as Angel stepped off stage and an Inkling with white hair with pink tips in a white skirt, pink legging and white shoes, came on stage with an Octoling with a black top that showed most of her mid-section. She had black shorts, green leggings and black shoes.

A bass rhythm started playing as the two idols took their positions. Once they were ready, they went live and the music started playing.

“Y’all feeling fresh out there?” the Inkling said, raising her fist into the air.

“We’re Off the Hook coming at you live from the middle of Inkopolis Square!” said the Octoling.

The audience let out another round of cheering as the screen on Deca Tower turned on. It showed a funny picture of a cake and an ice cream cone.

“Which is better: cake or ice cream?” said the Inkling.

“Head over to the Splatfest Terminal and pick a side!” said the Octoling.

“And the Splatfest stages are… BLAM!” the Inkling announced and the screen changed to show one of tonight’s stages: Starfish Mainstage. “Night concerts at Starfish Mainstage are the best!” she commented.

And I love the track they spin during Splatfests,” said the Octoling.

The next stage was shown to be Inkblot Art Academy.

“Marina! Marina! The statues’ eyes glow at night!” said the Inkling. “I SWEAR I SAW THEM GLOW!”

“Preeeeeetty sure those are just Judd’s and Li’l Judd’s eyes, Pearl…” said Marina.

“Until next time…” said Pearl.

“Don’t get cooked… Stay off the hook!” the duo said together.

The music started playing, echoing throughout the square. Inklings and Jellyfish wearing t-shirts of the team they had chosen were dancing away, as Off the Hook sang their songs.

Some of the other staff members came up to Angel. She was sitting alone at a table, staring at the performers, while everyone else was getting into the groove.

“Hey, Angel!” said an Inkling boy. “We’re gonna go battle. You in?”

“No, thanks…” said Angel.

“Aw, come on!” said his friend. “Tonight’s a night to party!”

“I… uh… I’m not really… feeling too great…” Angel said, lowering her head. “Maybe later…?” she said, glancing up a little.

“The two Inklings looked at each other.

“Well.. alright…” said the first. And they walked away. Angel took the opportunity to get away and go someplace else.

Angel made her way back to the studio. Even there, she could still the music going. She wandered to the back and it led her outside to a few warehouses. There was an Inkling still patrolling around.

“Angel? What are you doing here?” she said.

“I need to… check on something, Vichay,” said Angel.

“Well, okay…” said Vichay. “Just be careful. The manager will splat me if anything gets damaged.”

“Okay,” said Angel.

Angel wandered into warehouse D-2. Nothing in there had been touched in ages. They only time someone would come in was only to check if everything was still there.

Angel found the lever and switched on the lights. Everything from the Splatfests of the Squid Sisters era was still around: Cats versus dogs, roller coasters versus waterslides, art versus science… all of them.

Angel closed the door and wander to the center of it all. Then she fell onto her knees and stared up as tears began to fill her eyes. She was on the verge of weeping, when she heard a noise from outside.

“H-Hello?” Angel said, wiping her eyes. “Vichay? Is that you?”

“This way!” said a deep voice. “I saw her go in here.”

Angel gasped and quickly searched for a place to hide. The door was forced open with a crowbar and a group of Octolings made their way into the warehouse. They closed the door and started searching through everything inside.

“What is all this junk?” said an Octoling boy.

“Splatfest crap…” an Octoling girl grumbled.

The Octoling girl continued to look around the back, when a hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed her. Angel threw the girl across the room and she crashed into music player.

Everyone’s attention turned to Angel, as the broken music player began to play Bomb Rush Blush.

Angel ran at them and the Octolings open fired. She roll out of the way to dodge the shots and made way closer. Then she jumped into the air jumped into the middle of the group with a Splat Bomb. The group was taken out and the remaining ones without weapons came at her.

A fist flew at her face. Angel grabbed the Octoling by the wrist and Splatted her with a bomb. She dodged three swings thrown by another before she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. Just as she turned around, the Octoling she threw into the music player jumped into the air to try and strike her down.

“Eat this!” Angel yelled, throwing a burst bomb at her. As she was sent flying back she pulled out a weapon she shot her down.

Angel ran in and kicked down the remaining Octolings. Just when they were all taken out, the warehouse door opened and then came an Octoling wielding and Octobrush. He rushed in and swung at her splashing Ink on the floor as he did.

Angel tried blocking with her Ink Armor, but she was knocked back. She ran in, trying to shoot him, but he ran at her too. The Octoling swung horizontally, so she slide under the swing and turned around, but he did, as well. He refused to leave Angel an opening or give her space to attack. The Octoling launched her into the air with one swing and back to the ground with another.

Angel managed to land on her feet, but the vibration of the landing hurt her knees. The Octoling wasn’t finished, though. He open fired with a Stingray. Angel defended herself the best she could, but the armor eventually shattered and she crashed into the same music player.

“End of the line…” the Octoling said, flinging a wave of ink at her.

Suddenly, Angel held out her weapon and it unfolded into an umbrella and shielded her from the ink. She stepped back onto her feet, as Tide Goes Out began to play.

Angel and the Octoling ran at each other once again. She dodged the Octoling’s swing and kicked back, giving her space to shoot back. Before he got too close, she jumped and twirled around his Octobrush swing and landed behind him. The Octoing recieved a direct hit from behind and flew towards the door. Angel threw a suction bomb at and splatted him in the explosion, but it also made a hole in the door.

The Inkling jumped through the hole in the door and saw the remaining Octolings running at her. Angel threw something at the ground and it created a puff of smoke. It went upward and it was as if the girl had disappeared. A cloud formed above and unleashed a harsh downpour on the Octolings. Any who weren’t splatted beat a hasty retreat.

Angel arose from the puddles of pink ink and held umbrella of weapon over her head as the rain fell and the song ended.

“Angel!” yelled a voice.

Vichay came running from Angel’s right.

“What the heck happened?!” Vichay yelled.

“Um…” said Angel. “...Oops.”


End file.
